1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to controlling replacement of an ink cartridge. More specifically, the invention relates to ink jet cartridge replacement control applicable to an ink jet recording apparatus and a facsimile apparatus using an jet recording apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A facsimile apparatus with a known ink jet recording system is shown in FIG. 10.
In a reading section an original 82 is loaded with its image side down on an original loading tray 81, positioned in the width direction by a guide 83. Reading of the original commences by a command from an operational panel 84. The original 82 is fed by a preliminary feed roller 85a and a preliminary feed press part 85b, with each sheet being fed separately by the action of a separating roller 86a and a separating press part 86b. The original 82 is fed by feed rollers 87a and 87b to a read position. An image of the original 82 is read out by a photoelectric conversion sensor 88. The original 82 after image reading is ejected by discharge rollers 89a and 89b. The original 82 is discharged onto a discharge section structured by a cover 90 and an original discharge tray 91 with a part 91a configured to fit into a gap 90a in the cover 90. The discharge tray 91 is assembled by inserting the part 91a into the gap 90a prior to an original reading operation.
A recording section records on recording paper 93 loaded and accommodated within a cassette 92 installed on the lower part of an apparatus body. Individual recording paper sheets are fed sheet-by-sheet by a paper feed roller 94 contacting the top side of the upper sheet. The recording paper 93 is then fed by a feed roller 95 to a platen roller 96 that is temporarily stopped. The platen roller 96 aligns the paper to remove any canting in the feed direction by providing a nip between a roller pair, against which nip the paper's leading edge is brought to bear. The platen roller also determines the feeding speed of the recording paper 93 relative to recording means.
An ink jet cartridge 97 used as such recording means is an exchangeable-type cartridge integrally formed by a recording head and an ink tank. The ink jet cartridge 97 is mounted on a carriage 98 which scans bidirectionally in a main scanning direction transverse to the sub-scanning direction, defined by the recording paper feed direction. The ink jet cartridge 97 discharges ink to record on the recording paper 93 in accordance with image information, and the recording paper 93 is fed by the platen roller 96. After image recording on one page is complete, the page is fed by a pair of feeding rollers 99a and 99b, and a pair of discharge rollers 100a and 100b, until it is discharged onto a recording paper discharge tray 101.
In the case where the ink level of the ink jet cartridge 97 is insufficient for recording, or there is an ink discharge failure, or the recording paper 93 has jammed, and so on, the cartridge 97 may need to be replaced in a manner explained by referring FIG. 11.
An operator detaches the original discharge tray 91 shown in FIG. 10 from the cover 90 and then detaches the cover 90 by rotating it on a hinge 90b. Then, an upper part of the recording section is opened to form a space 102. After the ink jet cartridge 97 is removed in the direction of the arrow shown in FIG. 11, a new ink jet cartridge is installed. After that, the cover 90 is closed by rotating it on the hinge 90b to the left in FIG. 11, the original discharge tray 91 is inserted into the gap 90a, and operation can be resumed.
In the prior art, the carriage 98 mounting the ink jet cartridge 97 is usually in a recording-waiting position called a home position during a non-recording period. In order to prevent the viscosity of the ink from increasing due to evaporation of the ink solvent or mixing of foreign materials in the ink, an ink discharge opening section of the ink jet cartridge 97 is sealed from ambient atmosphere by a cap comprised of elastic material. The recording-waiting position is at an end of the main scanning direction, so that even when the cover 90 is rotated to open the upper part of the recording section, it can be difficult to replace the ink jet cartridge 97 at the recording-waiting position. That is, in a construction in which the waiting position is covered in order to prevent a user from touching the ink jet cartridge 97 if its temperature is elevated through discharging large amounts of ink, it is difficult to replace the ink jet cartridge 97 even though the cover 90 is opened. If an operator changes the ink jet cartridge 97 while it is away from the waiting position, and then fails to return it to the waiting position, thereby leaving it exposed for an extended time after replacement of the ink jet cartridge 97, the ink discharge opening section will remain exposed, and faulty ink discharge may occur because of increased ink viscosity or presence of foreign materials in the ink.